


One of a Kind, Fixed in Gold

by orchidbreezefc



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Heist, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt: "Juno, smug, and a freshly stolen diamond."





	One of a Kind, Fixed in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Diamond Girl' by Set It Off, which is a very Jupeter song, and that will go QUADRUPLE if Diamond is indeed Juno's ex. That has nothing to do with this fic, I'm just calling it now.
> 
> Thanks to Twyx for the prompt!

Juno really should go to Buddy first and confirm the theft a success. But she wasn’t even expecting him to do an impromptu solo mission in the first place, so it’s not like she was anxiously awaiting his return. He can afford to take a detour before triumphantly presenting his haul.

Said detour takes him outside the lounge where Nureyev tends to do his reading. So Juno wants to gloat a little. He’s earned it, flirting his way into a high-security compound and sneaking his way out. He’s not sure if Nureyev’s going to be proud, impressed, disbelieving, or all three, but he definitely wants to see the look on his face when Juno waltzes in with the prize that Peter Nureyev, master thief, was supposed to be stealing two days later.

Juno leans in the doorway for a bit, swinging the diamond necklace around his hand. “Detective,” Nureyev says, without looking up, after long enough that it is clear Juno has no intention of leaving. They may have called a truce in regards to the… _complexities_ of their relationship for the sake of working together, but there’s still a tension between them. A set to the line of Nureyev’s shoulder that none of his other, more ostentatious personas ever seem to have. Not even the one he’s using with everyone else on the ship.

“Nureyev,” Juno replies, because this time he’s perfectly happy to be just as unhelpful.

Nureyev sighs and slides a bookmark neatly between the pages he is reading from. He’s the only one Juno knows other than himself who is so hellbent on reading analog books, and it’s not for the same reason; Nureyev’s perfectly adept at technologies from all over the galaxy. Juno figures Nureyev just doesn’t like to be traced, but it’s a habit that spreads to his leisure reading as well.

“Detective, can I _help_ \--” Nureyev’s sentence dies in his throat as he turns to look at Juno and finds his eyes immediately caught by the jewels glinting in the light.

Nureyev half gets to his feet, half sits again, and then stands fully. His expression really is worth all that trouble after all. “You--that--how--?”

“You’re not the only one who’s pretty good at this gig, it turns out,” Juno says, catching the diamonds deftly. “Wasn’t even that hard.”

“That was…” Nureyev approaches. “Juno, that was _my_ grift to run.”

The feeling that runs through Juno at the sound of his actual name in that voice makes him forget what his responding line for that was going to be. He catches up with the next line in his script: “Hey, don’t be put out, Nureyev,” he teases. “I might let you be the one to sell it if you ask nicely.”

Nureyev blinks at the diamonds for another moment, before one of his masks recovers on his face. “Hm,” he says, and now he does not in fact look put out at all, and in fact seems to be suppressing a grin. “A tempting thought.” He steps into Juno’s space. Juno is so caught off guard that he lets Nureyev take the necklace out of Juno’s hands and link it around his neck. “But I think it would look better on you than some aristocrat, don’t you agree?”

Juno’s breath catches in his throat as Nureyev’s hands linger on the clasp for a moment, then come back to his sides as he takes a step back to admire the jewellery. He definitely had no line for this. “I--sure. Yeah. Absolutely.”

Nureyev gives him a wicked smile and eases past him into the corridor. Juno watches him saunter away, and tries to remember the feeling he’d had when he thought he was going to be able to _gloat_ about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so ready for season 3. I hope Nureyev _destroys_ Juno.


End file.
